Say The Words' Erwin X Levi LEMON
by Queen0fTheShire
Summary: love story between Erwin Smith And Levi Ackermand


'Levi" Erwin says while clearing his throat. Levi doesn't respond. "Commander Levi I insist you respond!" Erwin shouts with a lifeless look in his eyes. He takes the key from Levi's office and opens the door. Only to find Levi laying with his head on his desk. 'Levi' he shouts. Levi doesn't respond and Erwin starts to feel worried. He examines Levi from a closer look. Levi's hair lays in the wine. '' you have gotten yourself all drunk again.' Erwin pulls Levi furious up from his desk, but Levi doesn't respond. Erwin takes a towel and starts to dry Levi's hair. "lay down" Erwin whispered softly in Levi's ear. He carries Levi to a big red sofa. It isn't a big problem to carry Levi because he is so small and petite. while Levi lays in his bed Erwin starts to clean the desk. While cleaning he finds a paper laying on the desk. There is written something on the paper in an elegant handwriting. That must be Levi's. the writing wasn't finished yet, but Erwin starts reading it.

'Erwin first it was my job to kill you. Erwin we became close friends, Erwin we shared all our grief when someone died. Erwin I love...'

There the handwriting stopped. Erwin slung his eyes to Levi who was sleeping peaceful in his bed. he came a little bit closer. He was such... a strong person. Erwin stroked Levi's black hair out of his face. His face... everything what has happened... before Erwin knew his lips where touching Levi's. Erwin was shocked and stood up. He shook his head and walked to the door.

The next morning Erwin walks into Levi's office, with the kiss on his mind. His lips.. he wanted more. But it could not. Levi didn't notice. 'Commander the papers from Eren Yeager' Erwin hands over the papers to Levi. Levi gives a small nod and puts the papers away. After that Erwin starts walking away. He opens the door but gets blocked by Levi. Levi is much smaller than Erwin, so Erwin though he was kinda cute. Levi stares him in the eyes with a harsh look. Erwin wants to shrug his shoulders, but Levi pushes him against the wall. Levi holds him strong in his arms and starts to kiss was what he wanted the feeling of Levi's soft lips on his make it a little bit easier for Levi Erwin bends forwards and deepens the kiss.

'finally" Levi whispered.

Erwin lifts up Levi to make the kiss stronger. Suddenly Levi stops the kiss. "I still have to do something" Levi says strict with a serious look on his face. Erwin unwrapped his arms from Levi's body. Levi pulls at his collar to make it perfect again. With a smile on his face he turns around and leaves the room, leaving Erwin with a confused look on his face. "ooh captain Levi!." Hanji jumps before Levi looking at him with a big smile. "what do you want shitglasses get out of my way." He looks in her eyes with anger, right know he doesn't feel like talking to her. "but I have something to show you! Trust me you will love it!" Hanji takes Levi's hand and pulls him with her to her 's office is little and small and is filled up with two chairs and one desk, covered with papers. Levi takes one of the wooden chairs and sits in it clearing up to Hanji waiting for whatever she has to say. "well?" levi ask still looking at hanji who sits behind the desk with the most happiest smile. She takes a deep breath and starts talking "so I was in your office this morning and you weren't there, I knew Erwin has some papers about Yeager and I really wanted to see what's on that, you know about Eren being a lovely titan and stuff, but I found something else." Hanji stands up and walks towards levi "what I found was this paper on your desk, it isn't finished yet would you like to tell me what you were writing?" she holds up Levi's almost love confession to Erwin. "you! How dare you! You better tell no one about this! Or I will feed you to your beloved titans!" Levi stands up and craps the paper out of Hanji hands."awh don't worry, you two are cute together! I bet you two will confess sometime!" Hanji looks levi in the eyes with excitement, a big smile spreading over her face. Before she can say something Levi already left. At the end of the hallway he can hear her speaking loud to herself.

It's lunch time and everybody is eating in the cafeteria. Levi is sitting at the table with Erwin, Eren, Mikasa and unfortunately Hanji, who still holds the big smile on her face with twinkles in her eyes. Levi never ever felt so awkward. Erwin who sits directly on the other side of levi starts talking "so hanji you look happy, what happened?." "owh well I found this paper on Levi's desk but it wasn't finished yet, but the words made me very happy!" she says happy while drinking some soup. Erwin now look at Levi forming a sneaky smile on his lips. "tell me Levi what was in the letter?." Levi looks at him with shock, he is not going to tell that in front of everybody! "uh uhmm well... I can't remember!" he says loud. Erwin looks him in the eyes, and starts talking with a deep voice "maybe I can help you finding out what I is." Now everybody could feel the tension at the table. Levi mumbles a low "maybe" and starts dipping his bread in his soup. Oh lord what is Erwin doing to him. "uhm captain Levi?" a soft voice asks Levi. Levi looks next to him where Eren sits. "what do you want brat?." Levi asks rude. "well I need some training with hand to hand combat I thought you maybe wanted to help me?" Eren looks Levi hopeful in the eyes. Levi could feel Erwin's eyes burning in his back. "sure I can brat meet me tomorrow after lunch time at the training field." Eren eyes light up hearing those words coming out of levi's mouth. "I will be there captain! Thank you!"

The next day after lunch Levi was training Eren in a hand to hand combat. "well brat not bad for a idot" levi was surprised by Eren, he had gotten a lot better in a short time. "thank you captain, I am happy you are willing to help me." Eren says while giving Levi a punch against his shoulder. Levi grasp Eren arms and looks him in the eyes "why are you so happy about it?" never has Levi heard that somebody was happy about him teaching them martial arts. Properly because he always wins. "well" Eren begins to mumble "I feel something inside of me when I see you and it just makes me happy.."' Eren kicks against levi's leg, who loses balance of the shock from what Eren just had said. Levi falls on the ground with Eren on top of him. ".. and I want more than happiness Levi, I want you" Eren starts to lean forward, his face just a couple inches from levi's. Levi lays in shock beneath him not knowing what to do or what just happened. Before their lips meet a voice shouts over the training field "I am sorry to interrupt you captain levi but I wanted to let you know that there will be an expedition next week." The voice sounds hurts. Levi pushes Eren of of him and stands up. Looking straight into Erwin sad and hurt eyes. "no Erwin." Levi starts to mumble "it's not what it looks like we were just..." before he can say something else Erwin interrupts him "kissing?" Erwin rises his eyebrows looking at Levi. "no Erwin we were training really it's not what it looks like!" Levi shouts at Erwin with pure desperate. " but I thought you liked me" Eren voice is soft and low. The look in Erwin's eyes darkens, his voice angry and hard " hope you two will make each other happy." With those word he turns around and starts walking away quickly. Leaving Levi with Eren. Levi turns around to face Eren "what the fuck did you do little piece of shit!" he shouts at him feeling little raindrops falling from the sky. Eren looks shocked and doesn't say anything back. "It's fine then you idiot, find someone else to train you!" Levi says angry while turning around starting to run through the rain looking for Erwin.

Levi is all soaked when he arrives at Erwin's office. Not bordering about knocking he slams the door open and walks in. Erwin looks up and a naughty smile appears on his face " so Levi you decided to come to me?" Levi rushes a hand threw his wet hair when he starts speaking "Erwin it wasn't what it looks like I- I would never kiss someone else." Fine he had said it. Erwin walks away from his desk towards Levi still with that naughty smile around his lips "tell me Levi how were you going to end that writing on your paper about me?" Levi looks up, damn his height. " that's none of your concern Erwin." Erwin places his right hand in levi's neck and starts kissing him in his neck. Levi heart skipped a beat by feeling Erwin's lips softly brushes the skin in his neck. " you sure it's not my concern?" Erwin's voice is deep and sexy, he starts pecking little kisses on levi's jawline. Moving his lips to Levi's. Levi could feel the adrenaline rushing threw his body. He wanted Erwin so bad. Desperate levi pushes Erwin on the ground and starts to kiss his lips. The kiss was hungry and wild, but not enough for levi. He licks Erwin's bottom lip asking for entrance. Erwin opens his mouth a little bit, enough for Levi's tong to enter. There tongs twist in a little game of power, exploring each other mouths. Erwin hands are stroking levi's back, while levi's hands are placed on Erwin's chest, feeling his heartbeat. "I want to know" Erwin says breaking the kiss. Levi looks at him with an irritated look. "no." is all he says. "then I will make you say it." Levi feels a shiver run down his spine from Erwin's words. Before Levi can respond Erwin starts to take of Levi's shirt.


End file.
